The disclosure relates to an item of apparel and more particularly, to a hood and scarf combination.
Apparel can be sought as much as for its functional aspects as its fashionable features. For example, there exists a hood with a scarf sewn linearly along the hood's base that some commonly refer to as a hooded scarf. Known hooded scarves can be handmade or manufactured by cutting an elongated fabric into an unfinished scarf and sewing the scarf into a fixed position onto the hood. One aspect of sewing the scarf linearly fixated onto the hood can create a bunched effect at the rear base of the hood portion so that the hood does not sit aesthetically shaped onto a user's head. Additionally, the fixed scarf may limit the fashionable aesthetics of the hooded scarf.
As can be seen, there is a need for a more flexible hood and scarf combination that may provide flexible looks for the user.